disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarina
Zarina '''(also known as '''the Pirate Fairy) is the titular character and initially an antagonist of the Disney Fairies film The Pirate Fairy. Background Personality Zarina is a curious and roguish dust-keeper fairy who is intrigued by blue pixie dust. She wonders at its endless possibilities and many magical properties. Though Fairy Gary tells her that it is forbidden to tamper with pixie dust, she mixes the ingredients that the book "Pixie Dust Experiments" shows and she finds out it works. When she goes too far, she is no longer accepted as a dust-keeper and she leaves Pixie Hollow. A year later, she steals the blue pixie dust and joins forces with the pirates of Skull Rock, who make her their captain. When Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, and Vidia all follow to stop her and reclaim the blue pixie dust to its rightful place, she uses multi-colored pixie dust to magically switch their innate magical talents. Physical Appearance Zarina has fair skin, thick, wavy auburn hair, and light hazel eyes. As a Dust Keeper and resident of Pixie Hollow, Zarina wore a yellow dress reaching just above her knees, tied with an olive-green belt, and wears light brown leggings underneath. On each of her wrists, she wears two or three wired bracelets. She wore brown shoes with worn-out soles. Her hair was always tied back in a messy bun. On her leaf apron, there is a large cursive "Z" for Zarina. As the pirate fairy, Zarina's hair is left down and reaches just past her shoulders. She wears a single hoop earring with small magenta and blue beads threaded onto it. Her navy-blue coat with golden trimmings is worn when she travels to Pixie Hollow and in the promo picture. She wears a pirate-like wavy blouse with black bodice and golden buttons and a short, green skirt with pirate-style patterns on them. She also has long, gray boots that reach to her knees, a golden bracelet on her right wrist, and a bracelet belt that can carry her pin sword. Role in the film She is seen experimenting with blue pixie dust with Tinker Bell. While experimenting, they discover that when mixed, pixie dust can change color and be infused with the power of a certain talent. For example, when a small amount of blue pixie dust and a purple feather is mixed, the pixie dust turns purple, representing the fast-flying-talent. If pink flower petals are added instead, it turns pink and it represents the garden talent. However, it goes out of control after hitting a sapling, causing chaos when the tree grows too big. Zarina is expelled from Dust-Keeping and runs away until she returns one year later. Zarina the dust-keeper fairy before becoming the roguish pirate fairy. Zarina, now the very first pirate fairy and captain, uses magenta-colored fairy dust to make poppies sprout behind the spectators at the Four Seasons Festival. She then throws dust at the poppies to make them bloom and release pollen, which puts all the fairies in the Fairy Coliseum into a deep sleep. While all the fairies are asleep, Zarina flies into the Pixie Dust Depot and steals the blue pixie dust. The only fairies that were not in the coliseum when Zarina set the poppies off were Tink, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia and Clank. When Tink and her friends discover that Zarina has stolen the mighty and vital blue pixie dust, they follow the blue light until they reach the coast and see a rowboat of pirates rowing Zarina and the blue pixie dust towards their ship. After Tinker Bell and the others try to take back the blue pixie dust from the pirates, she takes the experimented pixie dust in different colors representing the different talents and throws it at Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Vidia, swapping their talents. With her fellow pirates, she feels appreciated for her talents and her closest friend is James the cabin boy. Unfortunately, she is betrayed, as the pirates have only been using her to get their ship to fly. With help from a pitying Tinker Bell and the five fairies, they battle the pirates and get back the blue dust. Zarina almost goes her separate way but the fairies offer her to come home which she happily accepts. She returns to Pixie Hollow and reconciles with Fairy Gary. She restores her friends to their proper talents by having a spectacular show, finally able to show her talent (christened Pixie Dust Alchemy) to the other fairies. Trivia * Zarina is the second female antagonistic fairy of the Disney Fairies franchise. The first is Vidia, who bullies Tink in Tinker Bell but reforms by the end of Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. And like Vidia, Zarina also reforms. * Zarina is much like Tinker Bell, full of curiosity and ending up in trouble when seeking out her answers. She also goes against the advice of what others say. * Upon close inspection, Zarina is the only dust-keeper fairy to have a decorative apron. It possibly serves as a symbolism of her uniqueness and reckless nature. * Zarina is the first fairy we see really walking a lot because she saved her fairy dust for experiments as opposed to flight. * Zarina is the only fairy seen wearing boots. * As the pirate fairy, she is the only fairy seen wearing non-natural clothing, as all the other fairies' clothing are made from natural materials such as leaves, flowers petals, etc. Category:Disney Fairies Villains Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tinkerbell Villains Category:Villains who fly